This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Administrative Core The Administrative Core provides the umbrella for effective operation of the COBRE program. Nearly every activity is coordinated from this Core. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an efficient and effective organizational structure in which to ensure good management, integration and oversight of the Cardiovascular COBRE program. The Administration Core provides supervision and guidance to each junior investigator in relation to programmatic development and financial management and provides the platform for the scientific mentoring plan. Dr. Kapusta, the P.I and Program Director is the head of this Core and has been assisted by Dr. Patrice Delafontaine, MD, (Tulane University Health Scienes Ctr), in all administrative aspects of the program and mentoring effort. Dr. Delafontaine replaced Dr. Lucchesi as the Co-Director after Dr. Lucchesi accepted a new position at Children's Hospital in Ohio. Dr. Lucchesi now serves as a member of the External Advisory Committee. Lynn Lallier, MBA, continues to serve as Administrative Coordinator for the COBRE program.